Hopeless Escape
by TigerWolf93
Summary: Post PP. Danny's new life as Earth's hero is going great. Everyone accepts him for who and what he is. His family, peers and even the crazy lady down the street. But some don't. The GIW hired their best agent to capture and bring him in. Danny got himself stuck bad this time. T for safety.
1. Agents

**This is after Phantom Planet, and there is something that I have changed up. Tucker is not the Mayor (I find him WAY too young).**

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom**

**A Hopeless Escape**

**Chapter One: Prologue - Agents**

"SILENCE!"

A man who was sitting at the head of a long table yelled out, slamming his fist down on it a few times to get his point across. At that very instant, the room that had once been a chaos of noise and yelling, was now so quite you could probably hear a pen drop. The man that has spoken stood up so he now towered over all the other seated people in the room. He was dressed in a white suit that did not have a single little smudge of dirt on it and was finely pressed. The man had black hair and three blond streaks that were smoothes back on his head, although the three strands stuck up a bit from the rest of his hair, seeming to not want to be anywhere near the black hair.. His black, seemingly pupil-less eyes, roamed over all the other men in the room that were dressed similar to him as he continued to speak.

"Now, we all know that Danny Phantom has saved the worlds from certain destruction from that over sized rock, and that he is half human as well. But he is still a ghost and does not belong on this plain of existence." he said firmly, his hands held behind his back as he spoke, he eyes unblinking as they roamed over the room.

Another man at the table, about three seats down from him spoke up. "We understand that, but how are going to get rid of him? The whole world is on his side now?" he asked, his voice strained.

The head Agent looked at the man and nodded as if his question was reasonable. "We are going to capture him and bring him in." he told them, before sitting back down in his seat know that he knew he had everyone's attention on him.

"But Agent Z, we have tried capturing him before! He keeps getting away from us." Another man stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Agent Z grinned. "Yes, but that was before we knew of his half-ghost status. Now what we know who he is and what he is, it should be fairly easy to capture him." he told him men.

An Agent on the other side of the table spoke up, raising his hand slightly to get Agent Z's attention. "We can see were you are going sir, but we would like to know how you propose we capture such a powerful specimen? He's apparently smarter and a lot more powerful than we had originally thought him to be."

Agent Z's mouth curled up into a wicked grin as he tapped his pale finger on the table in front of him. "Easy, we send in Agent R for capture and retrieval." he told them, his voice filled with absolute certainly.

Gasp and murmurs echoed across the room as the Agents looked amongst each other, their eyes wide at the thought of perhaps one of the most legendary Guy in White Agents, being the one to capture the ghost child. Agent R was the most famous GiW Agent because of his strength, speed and agility when it came to capturing ghost and destroying them. Legends say that not a single ghost has ever managed to get away from him once he sets his sights on it. So it made since to send him in to capture one of the most elusive ghosts in the world.

Once of the Agents let out a wide grin as he looked back at Agent Z. "Sir, that's brilliant. Very few of us have ever seen the legendary Agent R. When will he be here?"

"I'm already here." Said a calm yet deep voice form the doorway to the room. All eyes shifted to the man as he took a single step into the room. He was tall with a thin but well-built body and blonde messy hair that hung around his ears. His pale blue eyes were cold and emotionless as he stared at the people in the room. "Nice to know that I have so many people who look up to me." he said, sounding extremely bored. "But yet, it can be very annoying as well."

Everyone in the room gulped in fear, none of them wishing to cross this man before them. Agent Z stood back up and pushed the chair back and walked around the table to stand in front of the new arrival and held out his hand to the Agent.

"Pleasure to have you with us, Agent R. I have no doubt that you can capture this ghost. He has been a…very big nuisance for us to capture." Agent Z said with a big wicked grin on his face.

Agent R looked down at the man's offered hand before him, a cold calculating expression on his face before he looked back up at Agent Z's face and took the man's hand in a tight grip, a small smirk appearing slowly across his own face. "The pleasure is all mine. I haven't had a good hunt in a while. I don't need to be getting rusty, so this is the perfect opportunity to get myself back into shape."

Agent Z nodded and took a step to the side and waved his arm into the room. "Wonderful, come and sit down so we may talk strategy." he said, highly pleased that things were rolling smoothly as he and the new arrival walked into the room and sat down in single available chair by the head of the table.

Once the two Agents were seated, Agent Z looked back at Agent R's face. "Now, how much do you know about Danny Phantom?" he asked him, his voice deadly calm as he spoke about the hybrid.

Agent R shrugged. "I know enough. His human name is Daniel Fenton, half ghost, half human hybrid and saved the world from the Desteriod that had been hurtling towards earth, by gathering all the ghosts he could find and had them help him turn the earth intangible. I also know he has a girlfriend, Samantha Manson and a best friend named Tucker Foley and they like to hang out at the Nasty Burger food joint in town. He has an older sister named Jasmine Marie Fenton and two parents, Jack and Madeline Fenton, who chose there profession as paranormal scientist and hunters. He currently attends Casper High School and is struggling in some of his grades due to ghost fighting. His birthday is June 16, 1994, born at North Mercy hospital." After a moment of silence and everyone stared at him with their mouths hanging open in shock. Agent Z's expression held amusement. "Did I miss anything?" he finished smirked again, his hands neatly folded in his lap as he sat up straight in the chair.

Agent Z chuckled softly and shook his head. "No, that was very good. You have apparently done your research on him, that's for sure." he said as he stared at the man with a smile on his face. "All the more reason why you are so perfect for this job. Now…you said that he liked hanging out at the Nasty Burger food joint. Do you know what route he normally takes home after hanging out there?" he asked, already starting to form a plan in his mind.

"Yes."

Agent Z raised an eyebrow in expectation. "And?"

Agent R looked blankly at Agent Z. "He walks with is two friends." Everyone was staring at him with bemusement and blank stares and Agent Z looked frustrated that his first plan had gone down the drain. Witnesses. There can be no witnesses. Agent R let out a soft, irritated sigh. "If you were trying to find a way to ambush him, the best thing to do would be to attack him after he walks his friend's home. He likes to walk his friend's home before walking home himself seeing as how they are only a few blocks away from each other. That would normally be the best time to attack him." he said.

Agent Z nodded. "So you're saying that we need to wait for him to walk home after dropping his friends off and then capture him?" When agent R nodded slowly, agent Z grinned wider. "Perfect. Now, what about weapons? Now that we know he is half ghost, we have modified all of our weapons to where they can hurt him in both human and ghost form. So, do you have a plan on how to capture him and do you need any gadgets to bring with you?"

Agent R snorted softly. "Of course." He stated calmly. "This coming Friday, after he walks his friend's home from school, that's when I will capture him. All I will need is a rag, a rope coated in ectorainum and only one tranquilizer dart. That is all I will need."

Agent Z stared at him with disbelief. "That's it? Are you sure?" Not believing that those were the only things that he needed to capture the hybrid. His Agents have gone more prepared in the past and the ghost child still got away every single time.

Agent R nodded once. "Positive."

Agent Z didn't want to argue, so he agreed to the man's demands and looked over to one of the fellow agents in the room. He saw one that looked like he was about to pass out from fear at being in the same room as Agent R, so he decided to show the pathetic soul some pity. "You there," he pointed at the man. "Go and tell Agent W what is needed. MOVE IT!" he snapped. He said he would give him pity, but that was only so he wouldn't pass out in front of Agent R and make an embarrassing impression on his team.

The man's feet barely touched the ground and he ran from the room and out of sight. Agent Z snorted with irritated at how pathetic his groups of Agent's were, and figured that this was one of the reasons why Danny Phantom kept getting away. They were all too incompetent.

Agent Z looked back at 'R and grinned. "Now, please tell us your plan so that we may get it set up for you."

Agent R waves his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. I'll handle it myself. I don't need anyone messing anything up."

Agent Z felt a spark of irritation and understanding at the same time. He really needed to get a new team. "Very well." He then stood up and held his hand out for Agent R to shake again. "Now that this meeting is concluded, it has been a pleasure meeting you, but for right now I would like to speak to my team in private, if you please." He told the legendary Agent before him.

Agent R stood as well and paused again before taking the offered hand in a firm grip and shook it slightly, a small smile in place. "It is no problem sir. I look forward to my new hunt." Then he turned and walked silently out of the room, his shoes not making a sound as they walked across the floor.

Agent Z grinned wide at the knowledge that he was soon going to be obtaining the most prized ghost before the week was out.

"Oh Danny Phantom," he sneered darkly. "you should have kept your identity a secret. Because now, there is no way you are going to escape from us ever again."

**End Chapter One.**

**Yes, this chapter is short, but that is because it is a prologue. I will try to make the other chapters longer though!**

**Tiger**


	2. Blade

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom**

**Hopeless Escape**

**Chapter 2 – Blade**

* * *

><p>Three teenagers that were perhaps the most well know kids in Amity Park, were walking down the sidewalk side my side as the talked among each other<p>

"Hey Danny, we were going to the Park, do you want to come with? We could practice out with that new attack you have been working on." A dark haired girl with purple eyes and pale skin said, looking up at the dark haired, blue eyed boy standing next to her.

The boy, Danny, also know and Danny Phantom, looked down at his girlfriend and grinned widely at her with his goofy smile that always had made her smile back. "Sure Sam, I was thinking of doing that anyways. I do need to practice on it some more. The attack is weird, even to me. I want to know a little more about it and see why it works the way that it does." He told her giving her a gentle half hug, pulling her into his side."

Tucker, an African American boy with a PDA clutched in his hands, looked up and smiled at the couple beside him "Yeah, I want to record it and see if I can do an analysis scan on it and see what's up with it. From what Sam has told me, it is very interesting and we could learn a little more about your Spectral Core and your powers if we could figure it out." He said, looking back at his PDA and tapping the screen with his stylus.

Danny smiled over at Tucker and chuckled. "Yeah, I think Plasmius can use it too, I saw him use something similar back during the incident with the Infi-map. But I wasn't sure if it makes that same strange mark every time I go to use it." Danny explained as he unconscious rubbed his hand up and down Sam's arm, causing her melt slightly deeper into his side.

Tucker noticed what was going on and smirked knowingly at them before nodded his head back at Danny. "Yeah, I think I remember that." He said slowly before shrugged. "The best way to find out is hurry up and get to the park so we can study the results. Let's go!" he then turned and ran down the sidewalk in the direction on the local park.

Danny looked down at Sam with a grin. "I think I'm becoming Tucker's new lab rat." He said and pokes her side, causing her to gasp and giggle when it tickled her. "What do you think?"

Sam grinned up at Danny and chuckled. "Yeah, I think so too. Tucker is becoming obsessed with this new move of yours."

Danny raised an eyebrow at her, and pretended to be hurt by her statement. "Oh, and you're not? What a shame. My girlfriend no longer finds me important enough to obsess over. What has the world come too?" he cried with mock sadness dramatically.

Sam slightly smacked him arm, almost playfully. "You know that I am too. But not nearly as much as he is."

Danny snickered softly before nodding slowly. "I have to agree with you there." Then a sudden idea sparked in his mind. "Hey Sam. What do you think Tucker would do if we suddenly appeared at the Park before he did?" he asked with mock curiosity, looking thoughtfully up at the sky.

Sam blinked before realizing where her boyfriend's train of thought was going and grinned widely. 'Oh, I dono. Spaz a little, yelled and demand questions before he remembers that you are half ghost and have those amazing powers." She said with a mock bored tone as she looked at her fingernails dramatically.

Both of Danny eyebrows went up. "You want to make a bet? I bet he will just stutter over his words looking like a lost little puppy before he remembers I have ghost powers." He paused before realizing something. "Oh? You really think my powers are 'amazing'?" he asked with a pleased grin, looking smug.

Sam rolled her bright purple eyes. "Duh." She said, making it into a double meaning for both the bet and his powers.

Danny's grinned widely, greatly pleased that he can impress his girlfriend with his powers, as he suddenly scooped her up in his arms, morphing into his ghostly alter ego and took to the sky, all into one heartbeat.

Sam gasped and quickly wrapped her warm arms around his neck in surprise at his sudden take off. She looked up at him with a smile and leaned her head onto his shoulder as he flew them towards the park.

Danny turned them invisible as they passed over Tucker who was still jogging slowly towards the park that was still a few blocks away. He heard Sam giggle softly and felt a grin of his own split across his lips as they sped away from the Techno-geek below them and into the trees of the park. Once inside the Park grounds, he turned visible again and touched down on the ground by where the thickest patches of trees were located. A good spot to practice his new ability.

Danny placed Sam back on her feet, but didn't remove his hand from her shoulders as they stood and waited for Tucker to show up.

Danny acute hearing picked up Tuckers arrival first, hearing him shuffling his feet in the grass and leaves as he approached the couple. Danny fought to hide a smile and keep a straight face as their geeky friend came into the clearing. As soon as Tucker saw them, he stopped, frozen in mid step as if a switch had been turned off and his eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Wha-but- I- you!" he stuttered point at them before point at himself then around the park. "Eh?" he asked, his expression complete comical shock. Then he sagged and dropped his head in defeat. "Dang ghost powers…"

Danny held his hand out to Sam with a smug grin. "I win, pay up." He chuckled.

Sam sighed dramatically and dug into her pocket and pulled out a five and placed it and Danny's hand. "Darn." She said slowly, and then grinned. "Oh well, his reaction was still funny, none the less."

Danny chuckled softly and nodded. "Very true."

Tucker, finally coming out of his shock, smirked at them and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, ha ha, very funny guys. I should feel insulted that you guys were make bets on my reaction to things behind my back." He mocked with false hurt.

Sam smiled slyly. "But yet, you do the exact same thing to us too."

Tucker grinned back. "Damn right."

Danny chuckled and pulled Sam into a hug before placing a soft kiss on her temple. "Now that we are all here, mind if we get started?" he asked.

Both Sam and Tucker nodded, so Danny let his girlfriend go and took a few steps back and zeroed in on the closest tree. He narrowed his eyes at it, before allowing his fingers to curl in a relaxed grip as green energy started collecting in his palm and out, forming outwards into a sharp point. An ecto-dagger materialized in his hand with a slightly jagged bottom of the blade that met the hilt. The hit of the dagger looked perfectly standard; accept for the DP insignia that formed on the center of the cross-hilt at the base of the blade, his own designed he added.

Danny hardly spared the weapon as glance before he launched himself at the tree and gave one good long slice in a wide arch, the sharp green blade cutting into the bark as if it were paper before jumping back and stared at the newly formed slices in the tree's.

Slices. Plural.

The main line where Danny had cut the tree was about a foot long and it had two shorter incisions on either side of it. Danny quickly dematerialized the dagger before walking over to the cuts to get a closer look at it. The slices were extremely jagged and uneven as he ran his fingertips over the marks.

"It's just so strange that it keeps doing that." Danny said, turning to look back at his two friends with a confused expression.

Sam walked over to stand beside Danny and looked at the slashes in the tree as well. "I don't know either Danny, but that is why we are here right now. We're going to try and figure out why it keeps doing that. It kind of reminds me of a large creature leaving claw marks on a tree to mark its territory." She said, looking up at her boyfriend with a warm smile. "Besides, it's kinda cool."

Danny rolled his eyes at her. "You think that just about anything that is strange, is 'cool', Sam." He teased.

Sam grinned. "Because, it's true. We're all wondering why it does this. That's why Tucker is here." She turned to Tucker with a raised eyebrow. "Right, Tucker?"

Tucker smiled and pulled out his PDA. "Yup. Now, attack the tree again, I'll record it so we can see what is going on." He said as he tapped a few buttons on the hand held computer.

Danny smiled and nodded before taking a step back again and forming the very same dagger once more. He charged at the tree and dug his blade into the trees bark again, but this time, lower down. Once the mark was made, he steps back then turned and walked over to Tucker who was looking over his PDA's recordings.

"Strange." He said softly. "It doesn't show anything about how the mark his made, only that it is being made." He turned the PDA for us to see and pressed zoom and slow. "Watch."

Both Sam and I watched the screen closely as the radioactive green blade made slow cut across the brown bark. As the blade dug into the tree, you could see small marks being formed on either side of the blade as if by an invisible force as it was dragged across the wood.

Danny stepped back and looked at his friends thoughtfully. "Any suggestions?" he asked slowly, leaning forward to peer closer at the marks with a finger on his chin thoughtfully. "I know I have never seen any of my attacks make anything like this before."

Both Sam and Tucker shook their heads sadly as they all stood in silence, thinking as they stared at the strange furrows on the tree, but then Tuckers eyes lit up. "Hang on a second." He then turned back to his PDA, tapping at it furiously. "Aha!" he cried when he found what he was looking for. He then turned his PDA back to the confused couple in front of him. "Now watch!"

Danny and Sam looked on again curiously. "The screen was now solid white with small flicks of bright colors, like green, pink, blue, red and even yellow. Just then, a bright green light appeared on the screen, slicing across the white background. As the same time the blade made contact with the negative colored tree, even brighter green light sheared off the blades surface and dug into the tree alongside of it, making smaller furrows into the white wood.

Danny looked up at Tucker with shock. "What was that?" he asked breathlessly with awe.

Tucker grinned. "That was something I got from your parents to download into my PDA a while back. It allows me to go over videos or record videos and let me see any type of ecto-energy readings or energy flares that happen on the screen. In other worlds, I can see what ecto-energy is doing, even if it is invisible to the naked eyes." He proudly claimed, pushing his glassed back up his nose as they startled to slide down.

Danny exchanged a look with Sam before looking back at Tucker with awe. "Dude, you are the most amazing friend I could ever ask for." He said with a big grin, and then he turned thoughtful. "But what does it mean?" He asked, looking back at the PDA's screen as it replayed the events.

Tucker smiled. "I have a theory." He offered with a small smile, seeming nervous.

Sam blinked, watching the video again. "Share please." She said softly just as curious.

Tucker cleared his throat before he began. "You already know how each ghost has an energy core, and that core gives off a unique 'ecto-signature' correct?" Both Danny and Sam nodded, so he continued. "What I think is going on, when Danny uses his ecto-energy to attack something in the form of a blade, his energy that is also in that blade makes a form of 'signature' when it makes contact with anything solid enough for a mark to be left behind. His core is releasing energy into the blade to leave its own 'signature' as you could call it. Like if a ghost was nearby recently, you can still track who it was because they leave 'residue' of their energy behind." He looked back at the video. "It's quite fascinating."

Danny and Sam nodded slowly, taking in all this information. "So, in other words, my ecto-signature is living a 'signature' whenever I use my energy as a dagger or a blade?" Danny asked, just making sure he got the idea right.

Tucker nodded with a big smile on his face. "Yeah, that's what I think is happening."

Sam made a thoughtful sound. "That is a very good theory, the best that we have got right at the moment. I'm starting to think that is what is happening as well." She mused.

Danny grinned. "Now that is pretty cool. My ecto-signature is leaving a signature. That is so weird, yet so cool at the same time." He chuckled.

Sam rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics, while Tucker chuckled with him at the lame attempt of a joke. "Alright boys," she said, getting their attention. "Let's get home before our parents have cows and ground us for life for being out so late."

Danny smiled and nodded, changing back to is human half in a flash of white light. "Alright, I'll walk you guys home."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Don't you always."

Sam smiled as well, coming up beside her best friend and boyfriend. "You might want to change your routine, Danny. If a bunch of fan-girl or boys learn about it, they will be waiting to mob you every single time you come around a corner." She joked, playfully punching his arm.

Danny rubbed his arm where Sam had hit him with mock hurt. "Aww, is my girl getting jealous?" he mocked, placing a kiss on her cheek. "But I'll see what I can do." He told her into her ear before pulling away again with a sly grin on his face.

Sam blushed slightly and nodded. 'Well, it's a good thing my parents like you now, seeing as how they know you are the savoir of the worlds." She said with a smile, remembering how every single time Danny came over to her house, her parents were always smiles and trying to pamper Danny like some modern day prince or something.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me." He said, his nose scrunching up in distaste, obviously remembered the same thing and not quite pleased with it either. "If they were weird before, they're even stranger now." He commented, surpassing a shudder.

Tucker nodded once in agreement, his expression filled with a small amount pity for the half ghost teenager. "But at least her mom makes good cookies." He said with a wide grin.

Sam rolled her eyes at the boy. "Everything comes back to food for you, doesn't it?" she asked with amusement, glancing at the tech-geek.

Tucker's grin widened. "Oh yeah, man." He chuckled. "My mother made the best meatloaf last night, and I think I ate about half of it. Mom's always make good food."

Danny rolled his eyes then turned ghost again and grabbed his two friends by their arms and lifted off into the sky, heading towards Tuckers house first. Tucker was perhaps the most afraid of heights out of the three of them and kept his eyes closed the entire time, chanting 'I'm not a hundred feet in the air' repeatedly, only opening them a slight crack when he felt them descending to the ground.

Danny and Sam exchange looks at each other as Tucker tried to keep from spazzing out through their flight across town. When Tuckers house finally came into view, Danny slowly angled himself to the ground and allowed Sam and Tucker's feet to touch down first before landing down next to them.

The techno-geek heaved out a sigh of relief and turned to give Danny a weak smile. "Thanks for the ride man." He said, raising up his hand to high five the hybrid.

Danny clapped their hands together. "Anytime. Now let me get Sam home so I can go to my house before my parents ground me from my powers for a week.' He joked with a grin.

Sam rolled her eyes and fist pumped with Tucker shoot Danny a smile. "You might want to watch what you say. If your parents heard that, they would quickly get to work on an invention to do just that." she told him. "Then I would miss our flights home."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Will this be the change to my routine?"

Sam chuckled. "The flying can stay, I liked it. I enjoy those times with you, but things like your route to your house." She told him.

Danny nodded and smiled at his Goth girlfriend. "Alright. And again, I will see what I can do." He told her.

Sam nodded and wrapped her arms around Danny's chest and turned to wave bye to Tucker. "See you tomorrow, Tucker."

Tucker grinned and waved bye back before walking up the steps to his house, shutting the door behind him as he went inside.

Danny turned back to his girlfriend who was wrapped around his chest, her violet eyes looking up at him from under her lashes with a tired expression. "Let's get you home for the night." He whispered into her ear before taking off into the sky again, turning towards Sam's house which was not too far from his own house. Maybe just a few blocks away, which made it convenient if he had anything he wanted to talk to her about.

He glanced down at her as he flew, noticing that she was starting to fall asleep in his arms, the gentle sound and feel of the breeze and his strong, cool arms comforting her into sleep. He smiled softly and angled his body to her house which was now below them. He phased them into her bedroom window and into her room. He carefully dropped her onto her bed which was covered in dark purple bed sheets. He stood up after placing her under the covers, but just as he was about to leave, he heard Sam speak softly to him, almost in a whisper.

"Promise?"

Danny paused and looked at her with confusion, wondering what she was talking about. "Promise what?" he asked her gently as he moved to sit on the side of the bed beside her. He reached out to brush a stray strand of her raven locks that had fallen across her face and pushed it off of her face and behind her ear so he could see that her eyes were staring up at him tiredly.

"Promise you'll change your routine? I don't want anything to happen to you." She said softly.

Danny's eyes brightened with pleasure as his expression softened with his girlfriends worry for his safety. "I promise. I start first chance I get. Maybe tomorrow?" he offered to her.

Sam nodded and closed her eyes, snuggling into her pillow. "Good. Thank you, Danny. Love you." She murmured, half asleep already.

Danny smiled and felt his heart flutter violently with her words. "Love you too, Sam. See you tomorrow at school." He then leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead before turned and getting off the bed. He phased through the wall and out into the night air. He flew down to the ground and morphed into his human half, wanting to take one last stroll though the town before he changed his route to get home.

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter 2.<strong>

**I tried not to make it too mushy, but I think I failed. And sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. **

**Tiger**


End file.
